And That's How Bakura Became The Thief King
by animemanga1234567
Summary: What will happen to Bakura after he loses everyone he loves...How'll he handel it...Who will he blame... R&R ;)


**This is my new story!**

**Hope you'll like it!**

**Enjoy! :))**

* * *

And That's How Bakura Became The Thief King

In Egypt lived 8-year-old boy named Bakura. He lived there with his mom, little brother, 3-year-old Ryou and best friend, 7-year-old Marik. Marik's family was killed two years ago, so he lived with them. Bakura and Ryou's father was killed whan Ryou was just born.

* * *

Suddenly their mother got really sick. She couldn't even get out of the bed.

˝B...Bakura, my son...˝ She could bearly speak.

˝Mom? What's wrong?˝ Bakura asked worriedly.

˝I...I don't have much time left...˝

˝Why...why are you talking like that, mom?˝ Bakura asked. They both started crying and then suddenly Marik and Ryou came into the room.

˝Mommy? Big brother? Why are you crying?˝ As Bakura saw them he wiped out his tears.

˝Mommy? Mommy, what's wrong?˝ Ryou came closer to his mother.

˝My little Ryou...I have to go now... listen to your brothers and be a good boy, okay?˝ Tears started running down little boy's face.

˝Mommy, where are you going? M...mommy...˝

˝Bakura..Please promise me you'll take care of your brothers, that you won't let them get hurt and that you'll protect them.˝ She asked him.

˝No, mom! Don't talk like that! You'll live...˝Bakura started crying again.

˝Honey, please...promis me. Please...˝ She put her arm on his cheek.

˝I promise mom... I'll protect them.˝ Her heart beated slower and slower and then it stopped. Her arm fell from hes face.

˝M...mom...?˝

˝Mommy? Mommy?! Wake up mommy! Mommy!˝ Ryou fell down on his knees next to her bed and called out for her in hope she'll wake up.

˝Ryou, she'd gone...˝ Marik hugged him, trying to calm him down.

˝No! She's still here! See! She's here. She haven't left yet.˝ Ryou yelled.

˝Ryou, she's gone! She...she left. She's with dad now.˝ Bakura said looking at his little brother who was crying.

˝With dad?˝

˝Yes.˝

˝But, I want to see them again. I never saw daddy! I want to see daddy!˝ Ryou yelled.

˝Calm down, Ryou. They can't come back. Come on. Let's go to sleep.˝ Marik took him to other room. Few minutes later Ryou fell a sleep.

* * *

˝Bakura, what are we going to do now?˝ Marik entered the room after putting Ryou to sleep. Bakura was sitting by the window watching out of the window.

˝What do you mean?˝

˝Mom died. There's no one else left to take care of us. Social workers will probably come and take us away.˝

˝No! That won't happen!˝ Bakura said.

˝What do are you talking about?˝

˝˝We'll ran away and hide somewhere! I won't let them seperate us! I promised mom I'll proteckt you two and that I won't let anything happen to you! And I'm planning to keep that promise!˝ Bakura said raising his voice.

˝But, where are we going to stay? How will we buy food?˝

˝We'll think of something. We'll steal if we have to, but I won't let them separate us! Not now! Not ever!˝

˝Then we better go early in the morning.˝

˝Yeah. Now let's go to sleep.˝

˝Okey. Good night.˝

˝Good night.˝

* * *

Next morning

˝Ryou, come on wake up. We have to go.˝ Bakura woke him.

˝Where are we going big brother?˝

˝I don't know. But we can't stay here anymore.˝ He answered.

˝Why?˝

˝You're still to little to understand that. I'll explain it to you when you get older okay?˝

˝Oh, okay.˝

˝Hey you two! You ready to go?˝ Marik asked.

˝Yes we're ready!˝ Bakura said.

And so they left the house and hid in some old ruin. Bakura went out every day to find food, which he stole from shops, while Marik and Ryou would stay in their hideout.

* * *

7 years later

7 years passed since their mother died and they ran away. Bakura is now 15, Marik 14 and Ryou 10. They lived in that same ruin these 7 years. Bakura was still stealin food from shops and no one caught him for all those years until that day.

´That man turned around! Now's my chance!´ He got closer and took few apples, but then a man saw him.

˝Thief! Thief! Guards! Catch him!˝

˝Oh no!˝ Bakura ran as fast as he could. He managed to get away from guards.

˝Bakura! Wh...˝

˝Shh...˝

˝What happaned?˝ Marik asked him whispering.

˝Some man saw me stealing. I managed to ran away. We'll have to leave to another town. It's to dangerous now.˝

˝Bakura! You have to stop stealing!˝ Ryou said.

˝What?˝ Bakura turned to him.

˝You have to stop stealing! Mom always told us that stealing is wrong! And if they catch you they'll probably kill you! I don't wanna lose you too!˝ Ryou said.

˝I'm sorry Ryou but that's only way! How do you think we'd survive if don't steal!˝ Bakura said.

˝We could all get a job.˝

˝We're just kids. Like they'd give us a job.˝

˝Bakura...˝ Ryou whispered. ´You've changed big brother, a lot. And not for the better.´ Ryou kept looking at his brother.

The night fell and they all went to sleep. Guard managed to find Bakura. Marik heard some noise and woke up. He saw guards entering the ruin.

˝Ah! Bakura! Ryou! Wake up! Guards are here!˝ Marik woke them up.

˝What? But how did they...˝

˝C'mon Bakura we have to go!˝ Marik pulled him. They ran and ran trough dark streets of Egypt while guards were following them. Suddenly Ryou slipped on rock and fell on the ground.

˝Ah!˝

˝Ryou!˝

˝Bakura, Marik! Run! Go! They'll catch you!˝ Guards got closer to Ryou.

˝I'm not going without you little brother!˝

˝You have to! Go! Now!˝ Guards caught him.

˝No Ryou! NOO!˝ He looked a lot like Bakura. Thinking it was him they killed him, right there.

˝NOOO! R...Ryou...˝ Bakura fell on his knees crying.

˝ ... Poor Ryou...˝ Marik started crying as well.

˝It's all my fault. It's all my fault!˝

˝Bakura calm down. It's not your fault.˝

˝Yes it is! If I was a bit more carefull they wouldn't catch me and this wouldn't have happen! It's my fault!˝

˝Bakura...˝

* * *

Guards took him to the graveyard, but the they saw kid they killed wasn't who they were looking for they buried him and left to town to find the real one.

* * *

˝Where are we going now Bakura?˝

˝I don't know. As far away from here as we can.˝

They walked trough the desert for two whole years. Guards were following them all that time.

˝Hey Bakura look! Down there is a town!˝

˝Great! Let's go!˝

They were standing on the cliff which was right above the little town. They walked bit more and finally got to the town. They found a ruin where the left their stuff and then left into the town. Guards saw Bakura and went to catch him.

˝Hey you! Wait!˝

˝Oh no! Those guards again! Run!˝

They ran as fast as they could. Guards started throwing arrows at them. Marik saw that one arrow was about to hit Bakura, he pushed him aside and arrow hit him right trough the chest.

˝Marik!˝ He lifted him and went it to some dark ally.

˝Marik? Buddy. Hang on! I'll get you a doctor! You'll be fine!˝

˝Bakura, it's over. They stabbed me right trough my heart. No one ...can help...me...now... I guess this is godbye...huh buddy?¨ He took his hand and squeezed it.

¨N...no...M...Marin...please don't leave me! Not you too! Please! Marik...¨ Bakura started crying. Marik was gone his hand fell down.

˝Marik...no! MARIK!˝ Bakura couldn't stop crying. He got up and went up on that cliff looking down.

˝Why? Why did I have to lose all of them? First dad, then mom...Then Ryou and now Marik! It's not fair! Not...fair... It's all...my fault... All my...fault...˝ Bakura fell down on his knees crying.

˝Their deaths're not your fault, boy.˝ Someone said. Bakura turned around and saw big purple demon with horns and big sharp teeth.

˝Who...who are you?˝ Bakura got up.

˝I'm Zorc and I can help you, boy.˝

˝How can you help me?˝

˝I know who's fault is that your family is dead and you're left all alone.˝ Zorc said.

˝Whos fault is it! Tell me!˝

˝Pharao's.˝

˝Pharao's? It's his fault?˝

˝Yes. His fault. I can help you avenge them. Join me and we'll destroy pharaoh, his family and everyone else who stands on our way! We'll rule the world. What so you say, boy? Will you join me?˝

˝Yes. Pharaoh will pay for what he did! I'll avenge my parents, brother and my best friend. I'll kill that pharaoh, his son and who ever stands in my way. Look out pharaoh cause your days are numbered! HAHHAHAHAH!˝

And so Bakura fused with Zorc. He corrupted his heart with hatred and evil. And that how little innocent Bakura became evil merciless Thief King.


End file.
